(katamu) cinta tidak butuh alasan
by hiirei
Summary: Untuk apa sebuah alasan, ketika dia bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar suaranya? [KazuSei]


(katamu) cinta tidak butuh alasan

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.

warning: kazusei / takao x akashi. boys-love. post-canon.

a/n: yaaa ini baru sempet dicrosspost berhubung ffn sudah sembuh wwww. oya ini fluff ya, karena sebelum bermaso, ada baiknya kira nge-fluff dulu. sebelum ada **#kazuseimaso2016,** biarkan ada **#kazuseifluff2016** /ngarang/ /pulang/

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi menatap Takao yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Kelopak mata menutupi sepasang manik kelabu yang dia suka. Telinganya mendengarkan suara napas teratur milik lelaki itu.

Sebuah kebiasaan pemuda bersurai hitam itu untuk menginap di rumahnya setiap hari Sabtu. Datang pagi, lalu keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam.

Dan ketika Takao sudah dijemput alam mimpi, Akashi akan tetap terbangun, perlahan mengusap rambut yang selalu halus itu, menatapi paras serta lekuk wajahnya.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, pemuda dengan manik delima itu akan kembali mengingat apa saja kegiatan mereka hari ini, lalu rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari.

[ _Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti Takao Kazunari?_ ]

Pertanyaan itu melintas di benaknya.

[ _Dia hanya lelaki biasa, sederhana, apa kelebihannya?_ ]

Akashi juga tidak tahu mengapa hatinya memilih Takao. Mengapa harus lelaki itu yang membuatnya berdebar senang setiap ingin bertemu. Mengapa lelaki itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Akashi bukan seseorang seperti Midorima yang percaya akan takdir atau semacamnya.

Takao memang pemuda yang biasa saja, sederhana, tidak muluk-muluk. Mungkin hanya memiliki tingkat humor yang tinggi, juga pita suara yang sanggup bergetar seharian.

Dia suka memerhatikan hal yang biasanya luput dari atensi. Kadang juga mencari kelemahan orang lain untuk dijadikan bahan ejekan. Juga mengusili dengan cara yang tak terduga.

Nilainya di sekolah stabil. Tidak menjadi yang terbaik, tapi tidak juga yang terburuk. Cukup untuk dikatakan di atas rata-rata.

Akashi bisa saja menyukai wanita layaknya pemuda normal, atau lelaki lain di luar sana.

Tapi nyatanya ia jatuh pada lelaki sederhana. Sederhana namun bisa membuatnya bahagia―juga membuat ia setidaknya merasakan jatuh cinta lagi.

Beberapa berita miring tersebar cepat setelah keduanya makin lama makin dekat setelah pertandingan mereka di _Winter Cup_.

* * *

 _(Mungkin Takao hanya menjadi pelampiasan.)_

 _(Gagal mendapat mantan wakilnya, dia dekat dengan rekan Midorima. Heh, mungkin Akashi itu balas dendam.)_

 _(Takao dekat dengan Akashi? Tak kusangka Takao mata duitan.)_

 _(Aku tidak percaya mereka ternyata homoseksual, membuatku jijik mendengarnya.)_

* * *

Kelopak mata itu perlahan bergerak ke atas, menunjukkan kedua manik kelabu yang masih mengantuk, menatap sosok lelaki di hadapannya.

"Belum tidur?" suaranya sedikit serak. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Akashi yang sedari tadi mengelus surainya, memindahkannya ke pipi.

"Belum. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ... tahu kau selalu terjaga ketika aku sudah tidur." senyum perlahan muncul di paras si poni belah tengah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya hal-hal biasa." jawab Akashi sekenanya.

"Hal-hal biasa akan ocehan orang-orang tentang kita maksudmu?" kekehan pelan terlepas. "Susah ya, hidup dengan orang-orang yang rata-rata alergi dengan percintaan sesama jenis."

"Tapi kita memang salah, Takao. Kita yang aneh dan melenceng, kita tahu ini salah tapi tetap saja kita biarkan." ada nada sendu dalam kalimat itu, dan Takao paham. Tak perlu penjelasan lagi, dia juga tahu kesalahannya.

"Setidaknya jika mereka tidak suka, lebih baik mereka diam, bukan?" Takao mendesah, tangannya menggenggam tangan Akashi yang berada di pipinya.

"Hm, ya. Kupikir juga begitu. Karena katamu, cinta itu tak butuh alasan."

"Untuk apa alasan, jika hanya melihatmu saja aku sudah bahagia?"

Takao mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, tangannya beralih untuk memeluk pemuda Akashi itu.

Takao Kazunari. Pemuda yang dia baru kenali lima bulan lalu, rekan dari mantan wakilnya di Teiko, teman dekat dari orang yang dulu dicintanya.

Takao Kazunari, pemuda yang bisa membuatnya merasa lengkap dan bahagia. Membuatnya beralih dari penolakan seseorang yang normal.

Takao Kazunari, lelaki yang dicintanya tanpa alasan, karena pikiran akan alasan itu justru terasa tidak berarti ketika dirinya sudah bahagia akan kehadiran pemuda itu di sisinya.

Terdengar klise, tapi―  
.

.

.

.  
―bukankah cinta tak memerlukan alasan?

.

.

.

END


End file.
